


First Pet

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Family, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny get a dog.





	First Pet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

\\\\\" Daddy, can we go to `Build a Bear\\\'?\\\\\" Abigail Cregg-Concannon  
asks in her sweetest voice, spotting her favourite store across the mall.

Danny holds his daughter\\\'s hand in one hand and his son\\\'s in the  
other as they stride across the mall on Saturday afternoon.

\\\\\"No, sweetheart, not today. `Cause if we go in then you\\\'ll want  
something. Remember I said this is all about finding Mother\\\'s Day  
presents for Mommy? I don\\\'t think Mommy wants a teddy bear.\\\\\" Danny  
leads the kids down the aisle, hoping to find the jewelers he wants  
and then get the kids out of here as soon as possible. They had spent  
a half an hour in the photography shop getting professional pictures  
done of the children for them to give to CJ in a couple weeks.

\\\\\"But what if I build it myself?\\\\\" Abbey offers with a contagious grin.

Danny can\\\'t help but laugh at his seven year-old little girl and  
her cleverness. \\\\\"No, honey. When I said you should make Mommy a gift,  
I meant like a card or paper flowers or moulds of your handprints.  
We\\\'ll work on it next week while Mommy\\\'s at work.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Daddy, Daddy!\\\\\" Patty jumps up and down, pointing frantically at  
a store in front of them. \\\\\" Can we go in the Pets Store? I wanna look  
at the puppies. Please, please Daddy?\\\\\" The six year- old boy may have  
his father\\\'s unruly red hair and crystal blue eyes, but he\\\'s got CJ\\\'s  
smile that he finds hard to resist on both the kids.

Glancing quickly at his watch, Danny gives in. The boy had been  
very well behaved at the photo shop and throughout their entire  
expedition, which had also included stopping at CJ\\\'s favourite spa so  
Danny could get her a gift certificate for a day of much deserved  
pampering. Patty gets incredibly uncomfortable in busy, crowded social  
places like malls and usually suffers from an anxiety attack which can  
be frustrating and difficult for the boy and the person whose control  
he is under. But Patty had been pretty good this afternoon. \\\\\"Fine.  
Just a quick look because we have one more store to visit.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Yeah!\\\\\" Patty squeals and attempts to break free of his father\\\'s  
hold.

\\\\\"Slow down, champ. Remember the rule: you have to be within  
arm\\\'s reach of me at all times when we\\\'re shopping.\\\\\" Danny follows the  
kids at they rush into the store and head to a wall at the back where  
half a dozen cute little puppies sleep in a cozy cage.

\\\\\"Cute, aren\\\'t they?\\\\\" A friendly blonde sales woman approaches  
them. \\\\\"They\\\'re a Labrador/retriever mix breed and they were just born  
a few weeks ago. We can\\\'t sell them for another ten days because they  
still need their mother every day.\\\\\"

\\\\\"They\\\'re so cute, Daddy,\\\\\" Abbey remarks.

\\\\\"Can I hold them, please?\\\\\" Patty asks politely of the sales woman.

The woman frowns sympathetically. \\\\\"I\\\'m sorry, sweetie. They  
really should only be held by their owners when they\\\'re this little.  
They need to recognize the smell of the people they\\\'re going to live  
with so they feel comfortable.\\\\\"

With the biggest grin he can sport, Patty looks up at his father  
with his own adorable expression and speaks the words Danny\\\'s been  
dreading since they entered the store. \\\\\" Can we get a dog, Daddy, please?\\\\\"

Danny just frowns and squeezes the boy\\\'s shoulder. \\\\\"No, sport.  
Not today. These puppies aren\\\'t ready to leave their mama yet. And  
speaking of Mama, we have to get home or yours will be worrying.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Can we come back in ten days?\\\\\" Patty asks hopefully.

\\\\\"Patty, let\\\'s talk about this when we get home, okay, buddy? Now  
say goodbye to the puppies and the nice lady. We\\\'ve gotta go. \\\\\" Danny  
reclaims both kids hands as they thank the saleswoman for letting them  
look at the puppies. Danny practically has to pull Patty away from the  
cage, where he\\\'s waving his hand against the metal bars of the cage to  
say good bye to his little friends, an incredibly disappointed look  
plaguing his features.  
* * *  
\\\\\"Please, Mommy, please, please, please, please?\\\\\" Patty begs as he  
clutches CJ around the waist. He had relayed to CJ what he found at  
the Pets Store and repeated his request for a dog.

CJ shares a look with Danny, who is carving the pork tenderloin  
for dinner. \\\\\"Not right now, sweetie. Daddy and I need to talk about it  
first. Go call your sister for dinner.\\\\\" She ruffles the boy\\\'s loose  
red curls as he dashes off, disappointed again.

\\\\\"He really loved those dogs. He\\\'s been asking now for a year and  
we keep putting him off,\\\\\" Danny reminds his wife.

\\\\\"I know, Danny. But he shouldn\\\'t have a pet until he can be  
responsible enough to help care for it. We don\\\'t exactly have  
unlimited time to care for another living thing.\\\\\" CJ repeats the  
answer she\\\'s been giving her husband since Patty first started asking  
for a dog a year ago. They spent a week dog sitting for a neighbour  
and Patty was absolutely hooked on the little creature. At least once  
a week he helps two different neighbours walk and play with their dogs.

\\\\\"What if we tell him he can get a dog if he can prove to us that  
he\\\'s responsible? He can help the neighbours with their dogs and do  
extra chores around here. If he works hard in the next couple weeks  
then we\\\'ll go to the store and get a dog. And he\\\'ll know that he has  
to help us feed it, clean up after it, walk it and train it.\\\\\" Danny  
had been thinking of a solution that would satisfy his wife and son  
simultaneously.

CJ, retrieving the green beans from the stove to place on the  
dining room table, considers the proposal. \\\\\"I guess it would be good  
to teach him responsibility. And he rarely asks for anything. He  
always hates new changes in our lives because of his Autistic  
tendencies. All right, we\\\'ll get a dog. But, Danny, this is your  
responsibility, too. I don\\\'t have a lot of free time in my schedule  
to be training a dog. You and Patty will have to take it to a training  
school.\\\\\"

Beaming Danny nods as he places the meat on the table in the  
dining room. \\\\\"Absolutely. I can\\\'t wait to tell him.\\\\\" Danny is almost  
as excited as Patty is, truly looking forward to something he can do  
with his son. He\\\'ll teach Patty how to care for his dog just like his  
own father taught him when he was a small boy. Admittedly, Danny has  
been disappointed that his only son hadn\\\'t-yet- exhibited the aptitude  
for sports that he had as a boy. This will give him another common  
hobby to share with the kids.

The children come rushing into the dining room and take their  
seats between their parents, who sit on either ends of the table.

\\\\\"Patty,\\\\\" Danny begins as CJ scoops food onto the children\\\'s  
plates. \\\\\"Mommy and I talked and we decided that if you can show us how  
responsible and grown-up you can be in the next couple weeks, then  
we\\\'ll go down to the store and get a dog. \\\\\"

\\\\\"Yes!\\\\\" The boy nearly leaps out of his seat, his dinner plate and  
glass of milk completely vanished from his mind. \\\\\" Yippie! Thank you,  
Daddy. Thank you, Mommy! My very own dog!\\\\\"

CJ finishes serving and then digs into her own food. \\\\\"Well,  
sweetheart, there are going to be some rules. Like Daddy said, you  
have to show us you can handle taking care of a pet. You\\\'ll have to  
help Mr. Graver and Mr and Mrs. Fanshaw with their dogs like you  
usually do. And you\\\'ll have to do extra chores around the house for  
us. You\\\'re going to clean your room and make your bed every day.  
You\\\'ll do your homework and help with tidying the den and cleaning the  
kitchen. And when Daddy cleans out the attack next weekend you\\\'ll give  
him a hand cleaning it. And when we get the dog you\\\'re going to have  
to help us look after it every day. It needs to be fed, walked,  
brushed, bathed and played with. And I\\\'m sure it\\\'ll be very special  
to you, but it will be a family dog so you\\\'ve got to share with your  
sister. So Abbey should help take care of the dog, too. Do you agree  
to do all this?\\\\\"

\\\\\"Yes, Mommy, I do! I do a hundred billion gagillion times! I\\\'ll  
be a really good boy and take care of my puppy. I promise,\\\\\" Patty  
insists firmly.

CJ shares a look with Danny, who just oozes excitement and pride  
for his son. She turns to Patty and smiles. \\\\\" Okay, good boy. I\\\'m  
going to add `eat your vegetables without complaint\\\' to that list of  
things you have to do, as well.\\\\\"

* * *  
\\\\\"Well, hello, there. Are you back to look at the puppies?\\\\\" The  
same friendly sales woman greets the Concannon\\\'s as they enter the  
Pets Store a few days later.

\\\\\"We\\\'re getting a dog!\\\\\" Patty exclaims in glee, dragging Danny as  
fast as he can to the back of the store to locate the puppies while CJ  
and Abbey follow closely behind.

\\\\\"We\\\'re here to let the kids pick out a puppy if they\\\'re not already  
spoken for. We know they can\\\'t leave for another week,\\\\\" CJ explains  
as the kids coo over the batch of puppies. Three are sleeping and  
three are moving slowly around the cage.

\\\\\"Great! The two on the right are already going to loving owners.  
But you can choose from the other four,\\\\\" the woman tells the kids.

\\\\\"I like that one,\\\\\" Patty exclaims, pointing to a blonde fluffy  
pup that curls up next to its brother or sister for warmth.

\\\\\"Yeah, it\\\'s the cutest!\\\\\" Abbey agrees wholeheartedly.

\\\\\"Would you like to hold her?\\\\\" The woman asks, already knowing the  
answer.

\\\\\"Yes, please!\\\\\" Patty holds out his hands expectantly as the sales  
lady lifts the aforementioned dog out of the cage and hands her  
carefully to Patty.

\\\\\"Be careful,\\\\\" CJ reminds her son.

But instead of squirming and trying to break free, the puppy  
sniffs Patty\\\'s arm, kisses it with her tongue then licks his cheek  
before snuggling into the small boy\\\'s arms.

Patty is speechless, just grinning insanely at his new best  
friend and being careful not to disturb her.

\\\\\"I think she likes you,\\\\\" Danny informs his son with a smile.

 

\\\\\"She does. I think you made a good choice,\\\\\" the sales woman adds.

\\\\\"My turn!\\\\\" Abbey tells her brother, reaching for the puppy. She  
takes the dog, who is a little reluctant to leave the little boy\\\'s  
arms. But the dog kisses Abbey\\\'s arm and wins her seal of approval.

\\\\\"Now this a special puppy. I trust you\\\'re going to take really  
good care of her and give her lots of love when you bring her into  
your home.\\\\\" The lady takes the puppy from Abbey and places her back  
into the cage with her siblings. \\\\\" We\\\'ll keep her safe here until you  
come and get her. Why don\\\'t you follow me and I\\\'ll show you all the  
things she\\\'ll need and tell you all about how to take care of her?\\\\\"

Patty stares intently into the cage where the dog resumes it\\\'s  
snuggling of its sibling. \\\\\"Bye, puppy. I\\\'ll be back for you real soon.  
Then you\\\'re gonna come live with us. I promise you\\\'re gonna be so loved.\\\\\"

Danny squeezes his son\\\'s small shoulders and leads him forward.  
The family follows the nice woman\\\'s gesture.  
* * *

\\\\\"The End. Okay, champ, time for bed.\\\\\" Danny takes the book from  
Patty, who had been turning the pages while his father read aloud.

But CJ senses something different about the boy tonight. He had  
been counting down the sleeps he had to endure before they could go  
pick up their new puppy. He\\\'s been restless and excited for over a  
week. Tonight, however, he doesn\\\'t seem as eager. \\\\\" One more sleep  
until we go get Molly.\\\\\" Molly was the name that the kids had finally  
formed a consensus on. Patty didn\\\'t want a real girly name and Abbey  
demanded that she have a girl\\\'s name to show that she was a girl.

\\\\\"What\\\'s wrong, pal? You were so excited earlier,\\\\\" Danny states  
pointedly as CJ tucks the boy beneath his blankets.

\\\\\"I don\\\'t want Molly to come live with us anymore,\\\\\" Patty admits  
solemnly. He looks so torn and conflicted.

\\\\\"What? Why not? You earned it. You worked very hard and we know  
you\\\'re a big boy. We already went out and bought her cage, food and  
everything.\\\\\" CJ doesn\\\'t understand how Patty could change his mind  
after a year.

Taking a deep sigh, Patty looks his parents in the eyes, hot  
tears cascading down his cheeks. \\\\\" I don\\\'t wanna take her away from

her mama and her sisters and brothers. I would never wanna be taken  
away from you and Abbey. I love my family. I would be so sad.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Oh, sport, it\\\'s okay.\\\\\" Danny envelopes the small child in a  
tight squeeze. \\\\\"I know it seems like the dog is a person because we  
have to do so much for her and she\\\'ll be like a member of our family.  
But puppies aren\\\'t supposed to live with their mommy and siblings  
forever. They\\\'re supposed to be part of a human family. Molly won\\\'t  
remember her dog family once she moves in with us. She\\\'ll be so happy  
to be with two kids who love her a lot.\\\\\"

Patty looks to his mother for confirmation. \\\\\"So she really won\\\'t  
be sad?\\\\\"

CJ wipes away her son\\\'s tears and rubs his shoulder comfortingly.  
The boy is still clinging to his father. \\\\\"Maybe for a little while.  
But I know she\\\'ll get comfortable here in no time. Hey, you know how  
the lady at the store told us a little girl and her family bought one  
of Molly\\\'s sisters and they only live a few blocks away from us? Well  
maybe we\\\'ll see them out walking Molly\\\'s sister and the two dogs can  
play together sometimes.\\\\\"

Patty cracks a smile. \\\\\" Maybe! Then Molly could still see her  
sister. Okay, that sounds good.\\\\\"

\\\\\"You still wanna go get our dog tomorrow, buddy?\\\\\" Danny asks  
cautiously.

\\\\\"Okay,\\\\\" Patty nods, calming himself down now. \\\\\"But we\\\'re gonna  
have to work really hard so Molly doesn\\\'t get lonely and sad without  
her dog family.\\\\\"

 

CJ chuckles softly. \\\\\" That\\\'s right, sweetheart. Now it\\\'s time for  
bed. Sleep well, Peanut. We have a big day tomorrow. I love you.\\\\\" CJ  
kisses Patty\\\'s cheek and smoothes his loose curls back, while Danny  
kisses the boy\\\'s forehead.

\\\\\"Love you too, pal. Sweet dreams.\\\\\"

* * *  
\\\\\" Danny, at some point ya know we\\\'re gonna have to get them  
bathed and into bed?\\\\\" CJ grabs the bowl from the popcorn and empty  
glasses to take into the kitchen.

\\\\\"I know. But just five more minutes. They\\\'re having so much fun  
with Molly.\\\\\" Danny looks on as the kids toss a ball between them on  
the floor for the dog to chase after. Patty was so excited about  
coming to get the dog at school that he made himself absolutely sick  
all day. CJ had to rush out of a meeting to go pick him up at quarter  
to two this afternoon. She brought him home and put him down for a nap  
on the couch until Danny finished teaching his class at three. Then CJ  
went back to the school to pick up Abbey, returned home to get the men  
and afterward the whole family headed to the Pet Store.

\\\\\"So, are you pleased with our first pet?\\\\\" CJ asks her husband in  
a light chuckle, already knowing the answer. Danny\\\'s been almost as  
excited as the kids with the new addition.

Danny looks back quizzically. \\\\\" This isn\\\'t our first pet.\\\\\"

CJ arches a brow. \\\\\" Sure it is.\\\\\"

\\\\\"We had Gail,\\\\\" Danny reminds her gently.

CJ\\\'s lips quirk into a grin. \\\\\" That doesn\\\'t count. You gave me  
that fish. And I went through about four of them before we moved here.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Gail was our fish,\\\\\" Danny insists. \\\\\" Just because her daddy  
wasn\\\'t around much- mostly because her mother didn\\\'t approve of their  
relationship- doesn\\\'t mean she wasn\\\'t ours.

\\\\\"Wow, was that even English?\\\\\" CJ throatily laughs. \\\\\"All right,  
fine. Molly isn\\\'t our first pet. But she is our first dog. And no  
misplaced second-grade grammar can argue against it.\\\\\"

\\\\\"You\\\'re right,\\\\\" Danny nods emphatically, drawing his wife into  
his arms. \\\\\" And the answer to your question is a resounding `yes\\\'.  
Thank you for letting us do this. It\\\'ll be really great for the kids,  
especially Patty. I think having a dog will help ease him into more  
social situations. I\\\'m glad we have something to do together that  
doesn\\\'t leave him frustrated because he can\\\'t catch or land a basket.\\\\\"

\\\\\"Me, too.\\\\\" CJ circles her arms around Danny\\\'s neck and presses  
her lips to his.

\\\\\"Ewwww! Kissing is gross!\\\\\" Apparently Abbey had switched her  
attention from the dog momentarily to her parents.

CJ bursts out laughing at the typical seven year-old response of  
a child seeing their parents kiss.

\\\\\"I pray to God that she feels that way for the rest of her life,\\\\\"  
Danny grumbles only half in jest.

* * *

The End

Feedback is encouraged and appreciated


End file.
